


On Top of the World

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with the skeleton bros, Sans girlfriend, and two children. There needs to be more fatherly!Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amy age 6, Jesse age 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fatherly!Sans. And since I don't have the time/energy to write a full length fic (even if it's already established) I'm just going to add drabbles to this when I can. Chapter titles will be the ages of the children for a reference point because there's no way this will be in chronological order.

It was time for your weekly grocery shopping trip. Only this week was special because the whole family was joining you. Whether that was a blessing or a curse was yet to be determined. Sans, your boyfriend of six years, stood beside you and helped push the cart and entertain your youngest. His younger brother, Papyrus, was in charge of your eldest, making sure she didn’t get into too much trouble running around the store.

“Mama!” Jesse, your two year old, cried from the seat of the cart. Their chubby fingers curling and uncurling at you. Sans stepped away from the cart and allowed you to hoist the child from the cart and onto your hip. Jesse squealed and immediately grabbed at your shirt.

“Sans, can you grab the bread?” You asked not wanting to reach way down low with the toddler on your hip. Sure you’d done it before and while Jesse was heavy you were pretty strong. Sans obliged picking out a loaf of bread from the brand the family used regularly. He tossed it into the cart not caring where it landed and you huffed. “Do you want the bread to be squished again?”

“What? It’s just going to take one second if Jesse gets a hold of it.” Sans shrugged and continued on. He was right but there was no guarantee Jesse would even touch the bread. The skeleton grabbed a pack of english muffins and tossed them along side the bread. Jesse babbled and kicked their feet as you walked with Sans.

“Sans!” Papyrus rounded the corner with an armful of objects. A second later your eldest, Amy, joined the tall skeleton with a big box of cereal in her arms. “Look at all this neat-o stuff!”

“Paps.” Sans sighed as his brother showed off the odd assortment of groceries in his arms. Mainly oddly shaped pasta. “We’ve been shopping before. Why now?”

“Daddy!” Amy held up the box of cereal. “Look!”

“Ooo, is that a skeleton?” Sans asked taking the box from his child.

“Yea! Can we get it, Daddy?” Amy looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. A trick she learned from Papyrus.

“Sure, why not.” Sans shrugged and put the box into the cart, “But you have to eat all your vegetables for the rest of the week.” Amy puffed up her cheeks and debated taking everything back but ultimately her need for the sugary cereal was too great. Good. Now she’d eat something healthy for once.

“What do you have Papyrus?” You asked plucking a box of bow tie pasta from Papyrus’ arms.

“Can we get some pasta?” He asked, “They have all sorts of neat shapes! And they’re on sale ten boxes for ten dollars!”

“As long as we get a few boxes of spaghetti and elbow macaroni I don’t see why we can’t get some fun shapes.” Papyrus grinned and started to count how many boxes of pasta he had in his arms. While he counted you bounced Jesse on your hip a little more. “Eight! But I didn’t get any elbow macaroni. I, the Great Papyrus, shall go get some!”

“Me too!” Amy announced grabbing her uncle’s hand before the two ran off. Sans looked through the cart and frowned. Papyrus had just dumped everything he held into the cart. The bread was squished but only a little.

“Well, at least Jesse didn’t get a hold of it.” You tried to find a bright side. “What else did he put in there?”

“Cookies, ice cream sandwiches, two boxes of sugary cereal, a massive chocolate bar, and a bag of chips.” Sans sighed. Junk food. “What do you want to do?”

Normally junk food was kept to a minimum in your household but the holidays were coming up and it had you in a good mood. “No chips and no chocolate bar. We can always put the cookies and cereal in the pantry. And I’m sure they’ll forget about the ice cream sandwiches after a few days.” Sans nodded and removed the two items you requested and set out to return them. You pushed the cart along towards the meat section. “Jesse, would you sit in the cart for Momma?” You asked your toddler. “Momma needs to look at the meat.” And you didn’t want Jesse to grab the meat and rip the packaging or get blood on their hands.

Jesse cried when you lowered them onto the cart seat but they didn’t fight you. You buckled them into the seat and turned your attention towards the rows of fresh meat. You picked up several packages of meat and once they were safely inside some plastic bags you put them into the cart. Just then Amy and Papyrus returned with two boxes of pasta. They held them out for your inspection; spaghetti and elbow macaroni, you nodded your head and Papyrus took both boxes and put them into the cart, careful not to squish the bread this time. If he noticed the candy was gone he didn’t say anything.

“What next?” Papyrus asked you.

“Yea! We’ll go find it for you!” Amy chirped bouncing on her feet.

“Hm.” You considered sending them out after a jar of jelly but you were pretty particularly lately about which brand you allowed in the house. “Why don’t you go get me some ketchup?”

“We’re out again?” Amy whined not knowing about her father’s addiction to ketchup.

“We’re stocking up for a rainy day.” You replied but Papyrus knew better.

“C’mon let’s go!” Papyrus took Amy’s hand and lead her through the store.

Sans showed up when you entered the dairy isle. He helped entertain Jesse while you picked out yogurt, milk, and cheese for the household. It was turning into a pretty successful shopping trip. The children were mostly behaving.

As if on queue Jesse started to scream. Sans stepped back, taken by surprise by the usually well mannered toddler’s outburst. He looked at you nervously since he wasn’t one who usually held and rocked the children to calm down, he was always worried he’d hurt them with his bony body. You took Jesse from the cart, put them on your hip, and started to sway back and forth while you shushed them gently. Jesse screamed again, a few customers glared at you but you were doing your best. Sans continued to shop while you focused on calming Jesse down.

“What’s wrong Jesse?” You murmured against your child’s head. “Why are you crying?” The child just cried and buried their face into your shoulder, muffling their own screams. You sighed not knowing what else to do but bounce them and whisper to them.

Not much later Papyrus returned with a very frustrated looking Amy. Sans sighed and took his daughter into his arms. Amy was older and understood that her father was a skeleton. Sans was more comfortable holding her since she knew, that and Papyrus was always holding her and leading her around so she was used to her skeletal family. “What happened, Amy?”

“Some old lady said mean things about Papy! And I told her she was being mean and she said I needed to behave like a good girl. I am a good girl! She was mean!” Amy’s voice rose, Jesse wailed along with her.

“It’s ok. You are a good girl.” Sans reassured the girl. “Papy and I are used to mean comments.” He tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek as he spoke.

“But, Daddy!” Amy looked up, frustrated that people treated monsters so badly.

“It’s ok Amy.” Papyrus finally spoke up. “Thank you for standing up for me. I, the Great Papyrus, am able to handle mean comments because that’s what adults do. But thank you.” He gave her a genuine smile and she returned it but you knew she’d question you later about why they allowed such mean things to be said about them and other monsters.

“Why don’t you stay here and help Mom and I shop?” Sans asked glancing to Jesse who was still fidgeting in your arms. Nothing was calming the baby.

“But!” Amy frowned and looked at Papyrus as Sans set her back on the ground, “I wanna go help Papy!”

“Amy, please?” You asked, bouncing your child on your hip.

Amy sighed, her shoulders slumped, but she grabbed Sans hand and watched Papyrus head off to find the ketchup aisle. Sans helped Amy feel needed by asking her to go ahead of him and grab something or by picking her up to reach something on the very top of the shelves. She didn’t seem to mind so much when she was given goals and jobs to do. She hated just standing still.

Jesse finally calmed down but would still hiccup every few moments, their face bright red from their tantrum. You kissed the top of their head. You would never know what upset them but, then again, it could just be the terrible twos causing Jesse to act up. Amy looked up at you and reached out for your spare hand. The trip was almost over, just grab fresh vegetables and some household goods and you’d be set. Good thing because Jesse was falling asleep and your arm was beginning to go numb. Papyrus returned with the ketchup, Sans eyed you but said nothing. The two brothers gathered the remaining items quickly. Amy was too worn out to even ask to help despite adoring Papyrus with all her heart. And as much as your arm was aching to move Jesse you couldn’t turn down Amy wanting to hold your hand.

Sans must have sensed your distress because he suddenly turned towards you and scooped the sleeping toddler out of your grasp. He carefully settled the toddler into the cart and buckled them back in leaving you and Amy trailing behind.

“Momma.” Amy asked looking up to you.

“Yes, my love?”

“Why do people not like Daddy and Papy?” Just like you expected. Though you figured she’d wait until you were home before she asked you.

“Well, sweetie,” you’d talked to her about the monsterphobia before, briefly, but she was older now and could probably understand a bit more. “They look different from us humans. And some people are afraid of anyone who looks different. It’s not just Daddy and Papy they don’t like, it’s all monsters. Some people will never be able to see them as the kind and loving souls they are.”

“So, just cuz they look different people don’t like them?”

“That’s right.”

“Well that’s stupid!” Amy blurted out.

“Yes, and that’s why we just ignore the people who make mean comments. All that matters is what you think. And you love Daddy and Papy right?”

“Yes!” Amy chirped, grinning once more, “And Tori! And Alphys and Undyne! And Mister Asgore! And Metta too!” She startled to prattle off the monsters she knew and loved and you smiled down at her. She was too cute. 

“Anything else, babe?” Sans asked glancing over his shoulder at you.

“I think we got everything.” You replied with a smile ready to finally leave the grocery store. Even if it did have it’s golden moments it was still tiresome with the two children in tow. You wouldn’t want it any other way though.


	2. Amy age 6, Jesse age 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea party time~

 

Having children meant changing your work schedule. Sans and yourself worked part time, usually opposite days so the children were hardly left alone. Though Papyrus was a willing and able babysitter when he himself wasn’t working. And, of course, your other friends had offered many times to baby sit so Sans and yourself could have a night off. But, maybe you were too protective, you didn’t want the children with others very often. You wanted to raise them. You wanted to experience their growth. Besides, it was something special to see Sans interact with his children. He had limitless energy when it came to them, something you had never seen anywhere else.

It was a rare day when you and Sans had off together. Sans demanded you take a nice relaxing bath while he managed the children. It wasn’t often that you were able to take a nice long bath, not with two children and a busy life. You lavished in your alone time but when the water started to cool you realized you were growing anxious to see your children again. Primarily because Sans was with them and he was such a wonderful father. You dried off quickly, dressed in comfortable clothes, and set off to find your husband and children in the house.

It didn’t take long before Amy’s giggles and Jesse’s squeals of joy were heard. You followed them to the playroom where the door was cracked open. Trying to be quiet you peered into the room and you heart swelled at the scene before you. Amy was having a little tea party with her stuffed animals, her little sibling, and her father.

“Would you like some more tea, Daddy?” Amy asked picking up her plastic teapot.

“Why yes, thank you.” Sans replied lifting his little teacup towards Amy. She was careful not to spill any tea as she poured. Sans took a sip of the tea and nodded his head, “Wonderful tea, Amy. Don’t you agree Jesse?” Jesse was crawling up into their father’s lap. With a blip of magic Sans set the child onto his knee and placed a protective hand on Jesse’s stomach. The toddler squealed and kicked their feet happily.

“Yea, yea, yea!” Jesse babbled.

“Daddy!” Amy complained, “Jesse will spill the tea!”

“Oh don’t worry, dear.” Sans said with a know-it-all voice. “Jesse won’t knock over the tea.”

Amy puffed up her cheeks but didn’t push it. She turned her attention to Mr. Fluff, a stuffed rabbit monster, offering him more tea. Jesse reached for Sans’ teacup that he promptly held out of the toddler’s reach. “Daddy! No!” Jesse kicked their feet and grabbed at the teacup again. Sans sighed and held the cup to Jesse’s lips, Jesse grabbed at the cup and let Sans tilt it to drink out of it. When the toddler realized the cup was empty they reeled back, knocking the back of their head into Sans’ chin and started to wail. “No! No! No! Cup! Cup!”

“It seems,” Sans started to bounce his knee but his attention was on Amy who was pouting, “that Jesse does not have the sophisticated palette to enjoy such wonderful tea.” You were sure that most of his words went over Amy’s head but she still giggled and smiled. Sans looked down at the child in his lap, “Maybe if you ask nicely Momma will get you some juice.”

“Juice!” Jesse cheered up instantly. “Momma!”

How long Sans knew you were standing at the door you weren’t sure but you knew that was your queue to come in and help Sans. Jesse squealed when they spotted you and made grabby hands in your direction. You plucked them from Sans’ lap and kissed their little head. “Do you want some juice?”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, pwease!” Jesse smiled up at you.

“Do you need anything, sweetheart?” You asked looking at Amy. She shook her head. “Sans?”

“Nah, I’m good, enjoying this lovely tea. I think Amy might be a chef when she grows up.” Sans winked at Amy who giggled at the compliment. You smiled at the two of them before Jesse accidentally kicked you rather hard in the stomach as they grew impatient for their juice.

“I’ll be right back, guys.” You told your daughter and boyfriend before slipping out of the playroom to get your youngest some juice. When you returned, Jesse happily drinking from a sippy cup filled with apple juice, Amy had set out a teacup and chair next to Sans for you. She expertly poured you a cup and waited for your approval. You took a long drink and smiled. “Oh, wow, you’re right Sans! Our girl has a gift!”

Amy grinned and straightened her back a little looking proud. You set your teacup down and beckoned your daughter closer so you could give her a kiss on the forehead. “You keep up the amazing work, sweetie.”

“Will do, Momma!” Amy chirped.

“Wee do, Momma!” Jesse copied, bouncing on your leg, before popping the sippy cup back into their mouth. Amy continued to be a lovely hostess, pouring tea and making pleasant talk with her stuffed animals. Sans wrapped an arm around your waist, his fingers curling around your hip as you bounced Jesse on your knee.


End file.
